


All Mine

by Kabby_Shipper



Category: Abby/Kane - Fandom, Abigail and Marcus - Fandom, The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Shipper/pseuds/Kabby_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby and Marcus return to Arkadia and back to normal their relationship is still a secret and has advanced to the next level. But when they have a steamy and loud session in the shower their secret is no longer a secret when the kids hear them doing the deed.<br/>Set after 3x13 - Smut warning - Rated M for a reason - Kabby Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after 3x13 and the COL is destroyed and Kabby can finally happy. Im not very good at writing, but I gave it my best shot :) please comment and leave Kudos. Love you guys xxx

It was an early morning and the sun had just risen over the mountain as it shone through the bedroom window onto Marcus Kane’s face. He rolled over not wanting to be woken by the light, but it was no use he was awake. He now gazed at the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever seen lying naked next to him, in his bed. Her hair was tousled and she had a peaceful look on her face. He hadn’t seen her this relaxed in a long time and it was comforting for him. He propped himself up on his elbow and started playing with her hair, twirling it around his fingers as he admired her. How did he get so lucky with her, how could she forgive him for everything that happened between them, executing Jake, attempting to floating her, shock lashing her and he also blamed himself for leaving her in Arkadia and for her having taken the key and for Abby torturing him. He was so mad that he couldn’t protect her, he could never forgive himself for what happened to her and he was going to make it up to her every day for as long as they lived. Abby stirred and looked up to find Marcus staring at her.

“Are you watching me sleep again?” she asked as she opened her eyes, stretched out her arms and turned to face him.

“Yes I was, do you have a problem with that?” Marcus answered as he leaned in to give Abby a gentle good morning kiss. She returned the kiss a little bit more passionately than he expected, not that he was complaining, but then she pulled away.

“Yes I do, it’s creepy Marcus” She told him

“Well your mine now so I can stare at you whenever I like” he said as he pulled her close to his body so they were skin to skin and she could feel his member pressing into her stomach.

“There is something else that’s mine now too” Abby said as she reached down to stroke him multiple times, he groaned in response to her touch. He liked where this was going until Abby released him gave him a quick kiss and jumped out of bed, she walked over to the bathroom swaying her hips and turned to Marcus who had a confused look on his face and said,

“I need to have a shower before work” She noticed he wasn’t moving just admiring her amazing figure “Your welcome to join me?” she added with a smirk on her face. With that Marcus jumped out bed and chased after her, she squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him as they ran into the bathroom.

Once they were in the bathroom Marcus reached and turned on the taps to the shower, he noticed Abby was shivering so he enclosed her his arms to try and warm her up while they were waiting for the water to heat up. Once the water was at the perfect temperature they both stepped in under the spray and Abby’s lips were straight on Marcus’s. He returned the kiss with a strong force, hands roaming each other’s bodies, sliding up and down, then all of a sudden Abby dropped to her knees. She hadn’t done this before on him and she was excited, she grabbed him in the palm of her hand and started stroking straight away, Marcus was in shock by the way her hands worked, they felt amazing.

“You don’t have to do this you know” he said just as she looked up at him.

“I want to, I need to” she replied. Then her tongue flicked out and licked his tip, this caused a shiver to run down his spine and his hands come to rest in her hair. She started sucking the top of him and then took him into her mouth, he was amazed as he looked down and saw that she devoured all of him, she moved her mouth with such grace up and down him, taking more and more of him every time into her mouth. One hand pumped his shaft aswell, and it was bringing him close to the edge.

“Abby, Abby if you want this to last you’re going to have to stop” He pleaded as he let his head drop back and rest on the shower wall. Abby released him with a pop and wiped her mouth, Marcus helped her up and pulled her lips on his. He flipped them around so she was pressed against the wall. The coldness made her shiver but she didn’t care because she had Marcus Kane here, in the shower with her. He placed sweet kisses down her neck, onto her collarbone and down to her right breast. He suckled on her while his hand came to pleasure the other breast, then he swapped, Abby moaned in pleasure as he nibbled on her nipple but then he released her. He moved south very quickly wanting to taste her and devour her. He placed gentle kisses on her inner thigh, and was so close to her centre and he could see her wetness. She looked down at him to find him licking his lips ready to feast on her and it made her blush and flustered.

He placed a finger inside of her and started pumping, then he added another and another, stretching her.

“God your so wet baby” Marcus said as he watched her take his fingers. All he could think was that God she was beautiful and she was finally all his.

Abby moaned and said “More, please more”, Kane obeyed her command and added a forth finger, he didn’t know she could stretch so wide and it turned him on even more. He brought his mouth to her clit and started sucking.

“Ohhhhh fuck yes” Abby yelled as his tongue done brilliant things to her. She reached for her breasts giving them a few squeezes and massaging them. Then all of a sudden she felt her climax coming upon her.

“OMG I’m going to come” she yelled as she grabbed his head pulling him closer to her heat.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” she panted as he pumped into her and sucked on her clit harder. And then she came, hard. She swore she saw stars behind her eyes and her legs went weak, Marcus retreated and placed a few delicate kisses to her thigh then rose to hold her in place. He kissed that sweet spot just behind her ear and down her neck while he waited for her to come back down to earth. She finally raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck and pulled him closer to her, he knew she was ready again.

Their lips met aggressively and tongues duelled together in a heated make-out session. Abby could taste herself on his tongue and she couldn’t remember a time where she felt so loved and wanted, and she never wanted it to end. Their lips parted as they came up for air, needing to breath to be able to continue their festivities.

“Fuck me Marcus Kane” Abby whispered as she stared into his eyes and her hands ran through his hair. His hands ran down her ribs tracing patterns then onto her hips and with that she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her arms around his neck. Marcus caught her and held her ass while pressing her back against the cold tiles again. He gave her ass a squeeze, she smiled at him and gave a little chuckle. Their eyes held a steady gaze and a smile crept onto his face, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Marcus asked as he moved his head to kiss her neck. His beard scraped her chin and neck but she liked it, it made her wetter for him. Her hands came to rest in his hair again and he moved his hips slightly so she could now feel him pressing against her awaiting centre.

“Please Marcus……” Abby pleaded as the heat between her legs burned for friction and contact. Marcus gave her a little smirk and placed himself at her entrance, he slid into her ever slow slowly and he made her whimper for more. He froze once he was fully enveloped inside of her waiting for her to adjust to his size. With their eyes still fixed on each other Abby started gyrating her hips needing movement immensely, she moved to place kisses on his lips hoping it would encourage him to move inside of her.

“Are you ready baby” Marcus asked as he pulled away from her lips, all Abby could do was nod. Then he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back into her over and over again. Abby cried out like never before, and Marcus had never heard her scream the way she was screaming right now. He crushed their lips together to smother her screams, hoping that knowone heard her. She had never come that quickly before and she was impressed by him. She dropped her head onto his shoulder trying to catch her breath, he paused for 5 seconds then continued pounding into her, and she could feel another orgasm approaching.

“OMG I’m so close again Marcus” Abby breathed heavily during their kisses

“I am too” Marcus panted as he wiped a piece of wet hair from her face.

“I want to come with you” She tells him as her fingers dig into his back, he is sure that she will leave marks but he doesn’t mind. He laches on to her neck and starts sucking at her pulse point. Abby groaned in appreciation at the feeling of him on her skin and inside of her.

“Come with me baby” Marcus tells Abby as he continues to suck on her neck and reaches down to circle her clit to push her over the edge. And it was enough, within seconds she was crying out his name repeatedly and tugging on his hair. He came with her moaning into her neck trying to muffle his screams while squeezing her ass for a bit of extra pleasure.

They caught their breaths and Marcus slipped out of Abby and she sighed at the loss of contact. He ran his hands through his hair under the spray of the shower and tilted his head back letting the water fall on his face. Abby just stood there admiring him and his toned body, he turned to her, gave her a quick passionate kiss and hopped out of the shower giving her time to herself. Abby washed herself and let the water run down her face, trying to get out of her head what just happened. She stepped out of the shower to find a towel waiting for her on the basin, she grabbed it, dried herself and walked out into Marcus’s room to find him dressed and sitting on his bed.

“What are you doing?” She asked as she dried her hair with the towel. “Waiting for you” He replied as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her onto his lap.

“Ohhh I’m really sorry about that” Marcus apologised as he traced the bruised mark he left on her neck. Great a hickey Abby though to herself, but then she noticed his neck and moved to look at his back.

“I suppose it’s ok after what I done to your back” Abby’s fingers lingered over the finger nail marks indented in his back.

Abby gave a little chuckle, stood up and started to get dressed.

“Just to let you know, I have never ever had an orgasm that strong before” she told him as she pulled up her jeans and fastened them.

“Really, well I’m glad I could help out with that” He smirked as he put his boots on. Abby threw her hair into a pony tail, totally forgetting the hickey on her neck, lent in to give Marcus a kiss and he interlocked their fingers together. They walked out his room to find a group of kids waiting for them. As soon as they set foot out of the room cheers erupted. Everyone was clapping and screaming “Kabby”

Marcus raised his hand and tried to calm everyone down, Abby stood in disbelief.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked in a harsh tone.

“Well we kind of thought you to were getting closer together” Octavia said nervously

“But we didn’t have any proof” Monty Added

“Until now” Jasper smirked

“What do you mean” Marcus asked as he still realised their hands were still interlocked.

“Well you weren’t exactly quiet in there” Bellamy said as he stepped away from the couple.

“The screaming” Raven said as she gave a little chuckle, but she soon stopped after Abby shot her a serious look.

“And by the looks of that hickey on your neck mum, I’d say you two are finally together” Clarke added as folded her arms with a smirk on her face.

Abby reached up to cover the mark on her neck and just looked at Marcus in shock and embarrassment. Then Abby gave him a subtle nod and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes Dr Griffin and I are together” Marcus told the kids

Cheers erupted again and people started swapping items among themselves. Clarke walked towards her mother and Marcus and gave them a hug.

“I’m happy for you” She said as she pulled away

“Thank you, but what is this?” Abby asked, gesturing to the children

“Well people had bets on as to when you pair were finally going to do “it”.” Clarke told the new couple.

“And I won a new ipod” She added as she walked over to Jasper to retrieve her prize.

“I can’t believe this” Abby said as she walked away down a hallway running her hands down her face.

“It will be ok, don’t let the kids get to you” Marcus told her as he cupped her face in his hands. She loved how warm his hands were on her face and how she felt safe and secure.

“Thank you” Abby replied as she rose to place a small kiss on his lips, but Marcus wanted more so he deepened the kiss. Just as things were heating up the kids walked around the corner and saw them.

“Get a room” Clarke yelled as the group walked past. Abby pulled away but Marcus grabbed her and pulled her back in for a searing kiss. They finally pulled apart gasping for air, Marcus interlocked their fingers again and guided her out and into the open for everyone to see. He wanted everyone to know that Abigail Griffin was his.

 

 

 


End file.
